Firefly
by Crypticelfdreamer Idril
Summary: Sailormoon/DBZ crossover-Hotaru finds love in an AWESOME anime pairing. Please R and R!!!
1. Prolouge

Death meets Love  
  
THis is a Sailormoon/DBZ crossover!!! Not many of these around!   
  
  
"HOTARU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE...NOW!!!" screamed Cere.  
Hotaru ignored the pink haired girl and kept running. She hadn't asked for this...she never  
did. She didn't want to meet guys. She wasn't like Michi and Ruku or anything...just not  
interested in having a relationship yet. Unfortunatly, the astroid senshi seemed to think  
she should be...actually...it was Cere who seemed to think she should be.   
"Gawd Cere, give her a break!" yelled Junjun.  
"Stay out of this, baka!" retorted Cere.  
"That's it...your gonna pay!!!...JUNO ASTROID POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
And in a flash of blinding light...the green clad senshi, Sailor Junos stood where Junjun   
had been. 2 seconds later a yellow and pink clad senshi apeared next to her.  
  
"Juno kick!!!"  
"Ceres counter punch!"  
"Vesta...fire CHARGE!!!"  
  
Sailor Ceres dropped to the ground, not really hurt...more warned...SailorVesta hovered over  
her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER", SailorVesta demanded.   
"Get off me Ves...I only wanted her to meet him. She took one look, slapped me, and ran the  
other direction."  
"Why can't you just give her a break?"  
  
A few yards away stands the green senshi, and a new one, clad in blue, SailorPallas, and a   
boy of the same age...appr. 13.  
"Sorry bout that dude...She just hasn't been herself lately...nothing personal."said Juno.  
  
The guy just turned around and ran away. 


	2. Society Sucks

Chapter 1- Society sucks.  
  
Disc-i don't own Sailormoon.  
  
  
"I told you! I just don't want a guy right now, Cere!"  
"You are going to have to get over him sometime! I just want you to be happy!"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE! and I would be much happier if you would just BUTT OUT!"  
"AT LEAST COME TO THE DANCE TOMMOROW!"  
  
Pallas sighed. They had been going at it for just a few minutes, but it seemed like a few   
hours.  
  
"Hey Pallas..." asked Vesves sugary sweet.  
"What do you want now Ves?" inquired Pallas.  
"Why do you always think I want something?"  
"Hell...I can answer that. Because you always DO!" said Junjun.  
Vesves chooses to ignore this.   
"Pallas...your the only one that Hotaru never yells at...Don't ya think you could try to get  
her to go to da dance? That would stop the splitting head aches. PLEASE!!!"  
"Alright...I'll see what I can do."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Taru-chan...plz come with us to the dance. It won't be much fun without you. And besides  
you've been under a lot of stress lately... It will be good for you to just have fun and  
get stuff off your mind." reasoned Palla.  
  
"Palla! You know I hate stuff like this..."  
  
"It will be fun though! I promise!"  
  
"Okay.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
The music was thumping so loud that Hotaru couldn't hear herself think. 'Why did I let them  
persuade me to come?'   
"Yo Taru!!! You know you dance better than any of us!" yelled Junjun  
"Ya chicky! Get your ass on the dance floor!" yelled Vesves  
'Ah...what the hell...it won't hurt anything. Besides...everyone deserves fun once and a   
while. And he wouldn't want me to have fun. He wants me to just sit here miserable. I'll  
show him!'  
"You asked for it little girls!" retorted Hotaru as she wondered onto the dance floor.  
  
As Hotaru started dancing, all heads turned. Hotaru Tomoe never danced anymore. Cere had  
replaced her after HE left her. It was just a fact that Cere won the dance floor, and   
Hotaru didn't intrude on her turf. It wouldn't have mattered if Cere was better than Hotaru  
but that was the problem. Cere didn't compare to Hotaru. Nobody did. Cere stopped. 'What  
does she think she's trying to prove?' Cere stomped over and pulled Hotaru to the bathroom.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" Cere demanded.  
"I'm just trying to have a good time Cere. Isn't that what you want?" Hotaru said inocently.  
"you know very well what you are doing. Just because he left you for me, you are trying to  
steal my spotlight!"  
"Why are you acting like this? You never cared until you started dating him! It shouldn't  
matter."  
"You can dance, but NOT like that."  
"I'll dance how I want to, when I want to, where I want to."  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
  
Back on the dancefloor, Hotaru just decided to sit down. She knew what was happening and   
she couldn't believe it. 'Oh well...I hate fighting with Cere, but what can I do? Be a   
bump on a log?'  
  
A young man walked up to Hotaru. "Uh...you're Princess Hotaru of Saturn right?"  
"Yes...who wants to know?"  
"Nothing...I was just wondering if you wanna dance..."  
Hotaru stared at him in disbelief. NO ONE asked Sailor Saturn to dance. It just wasn't   
done anymore. Ever since him...  
  
"Sorry...I-i-i Can't." She turned and ran out of the dance club. On the way out, she  
bumped into something hard and blacked out. 


	3. Strangers and Friends

astroidhotaruChap 3-Stranger and Friend  
  
Disclaimer-i don't own sailormoon or dbz.  
I probably should have put this in earlier...but I forgot...this is the age chart.  
Hotaru-16  
Cere/NeoPrincessUsagi-15  
Junjun/Palla/Vesves-14  
  
  
  
Hotaru woke up, not remembering why she was asleep. The room was dark and she was on a soft  
pallat of some sort.  
  
"Where am i?" she wondered aloud. A voice close to her answered her, much to her surprise.  
  
"You uh...ran into me...outside of the club...you blacked out imediatly...You weren't with  
anyone so I brought you to my place until you came too...Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't remember anything...Except that my name is Hotaru..."  
"Oh great...amnesia... You are also a Sailor senshi... This was in your purse...I was   
looking for identification."  
  
He held up a purple stick with a ringed planet on the top. Hotaru took the henshin stick  
and immediatly felt memories flooding back. But she didn't want to leave...she didn't want  
to have to face her friends. So she would continue with the amnesia.  
  
"Ya...I am Sailor Saturn...but I don't remember anything other than who I am...not who my  
friends are...not what I was doing at a club... by the way, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Trunks"  
  
"Well thanks for taking care of me...but I don't know where to go. I would stay here, but   
I don't want to burden you."  
  
"Good. Find someplace to go."  
  
Trunks didn't know what was wrong with himself. Why did he feel so cold to her all of a   
sudden? She wasn't Nine, the girl who had broken his heart years ago...she couldn't be...  
Sailor Senshi were protectors of peace...much like himself. He had soon found out that   
Nine was no such thing. Nine was a cruel being. A beautiful deviless. A temptress.  
  
Hotaru was confused...he had been so nice. What was up with the abrupt attitude change?  
It was almost like...too much like...HE had been. He was the one guy she had let get close   
to her...the one guy she had talked to...she had told him things she shouldn't have...and   
she paid for those mistakes. she had paid dearly. HIS name was Onyx, and he was a traitor.  
He chose another over Hotaru, and Hotaru was left with secrets, that threatened her life.  
This is when the fighting broke out between Hotaru and Cere. Cere felt bad for what had   
happened, and tried to help Hotaru find a boy...which was the last thing Hotaru wanted. This  
man scared her...he was too much like Onyx...he even looked like him...Same hairstyle, body,  
facial definition...Onyx had black hair, while Trunks had Silvery purple hair. And the eyes  
oh how evil filled Onyx's eyes.   
  
Trunks eyes clouded over as he wondered what she was thinking about...he shouldn't have been  
so callous with her...After all...whether she knew it or not, she was the Saturnian princess,  
second only to Neo Queen Serenity.   
  
"I am sorry Princess... I don't think that it is yet time to turn you loose. Too many   
things to go wrong... instead, I will tell you all I know about you." 'which is more than  
you could ever imagine' he added silently. It was worth whatever trouble, to see her eyes  
light up at his words.  
  
"Oh thank you sooo much Trunks-kun!"  
"uh...just call me Trunks..."  
"Oh yeah...Trunks"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She thought that she would soon fall asleep...she had been listening to him ramble on about  
her for hours now...everything she knew...yet she was surprised, how would he know so much.  
The only ones allowed access into such databases were the legendary warriors, the league of  
Sailor Senshi and Z Warriors. And why should he be so interested in me? Weird.   
  
"And you are second in command, your word only matched by the queen's."  
  
"How did you know that? Only z fighters and senshi can get that kind of information."  
  
"I am a z warrior Princess...and it seems that you have recovered your memory"  
  
"uh...oops..." she finished lamely.  
  
"You really don't want to go back huh?"  
  
"No. My only friend is Palla, and even she manupulates me."  
  
"What about the princess. I heard that in the past you two were the best of friends."  
  
"She hates me now. She was supposed to be next in line for the throne. She was supposed to  
be the second to the crown. Yet I got that choice. And she hates me even more for  
declining. She saw it as an act of pity towards her. She could care less what happens to   
me. Yet I have to protect her at any cost. It's ironic isn't it?"  
  
"Wow...what about your senshi? I know that Ceres doesn't like you, but I don't know the   
story."  
  
She felt compelled to tell him. Tell him everything. About Onyx, about Ceres, about her  
powers. The whole truth. And she would tell him. Too long had she been keeping this inside.  
So out it poured. And he listened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Kami where could she be???" said an exasperated Vesves.  
"It's not fair. It's Cere's fault she ran away, yet she doesn't have to search madly."  
ranted Junjun.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Palla had been searching alone for hours to no avail when she heard him.  
"I saw where she went." said a calm voice in the shadows.  
"Who are you and what have you done with the Princess?" demanded a hysterical Palla.  
"Calm down my young senshi. I have done nothing to your beloved sensei. She is fine, and  
in the care of a very capable young man. My apprentice infact. I will take you, but only  
you to her..."  
  
The voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal who she least expected.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" she yelled, "Where have you been! I missed you sooo much!!!" She ran up to the  
man and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hai young Palla, it is me. Now transform so that travel will be faster. But first i must  
warn you that she might not leave without my apprentice. They have become great friends."  
  
"Pallas Astroid Power......TRANSFORM!!!"  
  
The blue senshi flew off after her friend, Gohan. 


	4. Hotaru's Story

Chapter4-Hotaru's story  
  
disc-i don't own sailormoon or dbz.   
  
I won't use the quotes cause all of this will be Hotaru speaking. It might be kinda short,  
but it is totally necessary:)  
  
  
  
I was only 14 at the time this happened. Cere was 13. Now Cere is vital to the story.   
I was miserable. I was named the queen's heir. I should have been overjoyed. The whole  
council agreed that I, as the most powerful and capable senshi of my generation, should be  
the next ruler of our great land. Everyone was agast. Never had the council dared to   
breathe out of tradition. And now they wanted their next ruler to be someone not even   
related to the royal family of Earth. Never had the Moon Kingdom had a ruler other than  
one of the linage of the great Goddess Selene. Then I came along. While my earthly parent  
was of course dr. Souichi Tomoe, my maternal parents, that would bore the senshi Sailor   
Saturn, were Queen Setsuna of Pluto and King Cronos of Saturn. This is what everyone knows.  
However, my true origin is hidden from everyone, everyone except Sailor Pluto, Lord Cronos,  
and King Endymion.   
When you are told that scandal is always among the revered, it is true.  
For unknown to most, PrincessUsagi isn't bore of King Endymion. For the queen slept with  
another. The queen loves another. Princess Usagi's true father is King Seiya Kou of   
Kinmoku. And my true father is not known. For our great revered king raped my dear mother.  
My father could be Lord Cronos, or King Endymion. I am a bastard child. I could indeed be  
of the linage of Selene.  
Maybe all the bitterness surrounding my birth was the cause of my strange powers.   
The powers of Death and Rebirth. An ability not even matched by that of the Majestic Time   
and Space Lord Cronos. And powers not even matched by that of Her Ladyship Sailor Galaxia.   
The ability to destroy all life, and rebore it. And the ablilty to heal.   
Maybe it was my incredible power that drew HIM to me. Maybe it was his charm and offer  
of love that I had never had that drew me to him. Maybe it was the need for calmness that   
brought us together. Or maybe it was fate. I met him at a club. We were dancing in a town  
were no body would know who we were. But somehow, he did. He asked me to dance. I   
accepted, and pretty soon we weren't dancing. He took me to the back, and kissed me. Then  
we talked. We talked until dawn, when us teens had to go home. And I promised to return.  
The next night was much the same, yet each time we got together, we went further. Not just  
in talking, but in actions. After a week, his hand was down my pants and I was telling him  
things that I had never told anyone before.   
Being with him filled the empty gap in me. I was no longer alone. I would never be   
alone again. But I was stupid and naive. Too young and foolish to notice that he was the  
one who unzipped my pants, and I was the one who did all the talking. I told him more and  
more every day, and he never told me anything. I always told him more and he never   
stopped me. I was blind to the fact that the only one getting anything out of this was him.  
Then he stopped. He stopped acting so caringly at he. There was no longer love in his   
eyes. Only hate. And malice. And the knowledge that he knew more about me than I did. He  
started showing up places. And things would happen. Bad things. He was testing my limits.  
My friends would get hurt, and I would get hurt. He would make them mad at me, to see if I  
would hurt them. People wouldn't want to get to close to me, for fear that he would hurt   
them.   
And I caught on. One day, when he was kissing me, I noticed that he had a dagger tucked  
up his sleave. He had never carried a weopon before. And I watched him pull it out of his  
sleave and raise it above me, him thinking that I hadn't noticed. I transformed and put my  
glaive to his neck. He knew that this meant death, yet he wasn't scared. I killed him.  
  
His name was Onyx. I killed him to end my suffering, but my suffering was not yet over.  
A week after I uttered those deadly words to him, he appeared again. And he 'broke up' with  
me. Then, to make it seem more real, he started dating my best friend, Cere. Cere changed.  
She started telling me that I was jealous. And fighting and argueing more. She wasn't the  
same sweet easy-going person anymore, and that scared me. Onyx changed her. And Onyx   
wasn't supposed to be alive. I realized that he was something different. And he is still  
here. He is still secretly seeing Cere. And we are the only two who know. 


	5. Back to the Palace

Chapter5-Back to the Palace?  
  
  
It starts out as the end of Hotaru's story, but will quickly move into the next chap:)  
  
  
  
Then the other girls noticed how Cere was behaving and confronted her about it. So she   
started to try to hook me up with guys to make it look like she was still friends with me  
and wanted to help.   
I thought about telling her that I killed Onyx, but I didn't. No-one knows except for me,  
you, and him. I don't know what makes me trust you all of a sudden, but I do.  
  
"I am honoured Princess...and I can assure you, that your words are safe with me. I will   
tell nobody."  
  
"Please, don't call me Princess...I very much dislike that title. Call me Hotaru or Saturn   
or anything EXCEPT that!"  
  
"No problem...Hotaru-chan"  
  
"THanks"  
  
A door opens and two people enter...One clad in a white cape and Z fighter uniform, and the  
other in Senshi colors of blue and silver.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!" exclaimed Trunks  
"PALLA!!!!" exclaimed Hotaru  
  
"Yes...didn't you think that I'd find you young apprentice? You know that you can hide   
nothing from old Gohan" Gohan said with an amused expression.  
  
"Uh...well...I...Wasn't...really...trying...to...hide..." Trunks face flushed bright red.  
  
"Come Princess, it is time to go back to the palace...everyone is worried about you!"  
  
"I REFUSE TO RETURN TO THAT HELL-HOLE, PALLAS! EVERYONE HATES ME EXCEPT MY MOTHER AND AMI!   
All the senshi talk about me behind my back, calling me things like throne-stealing  
traitor, and even Neptune and Uranus are cold to me! It's not my fault that I happen to be  
stronger than Neo-Princess Serenity! NOT EVEN MY FATHER LIKES ME!" she broke down and   
started to cry.  
  
Seeing her crying Trunks ran over and put his arms around her. She swayed back and forth.  
  
"I don't wanna go back...I just wanna stay here..."  
  
"Don't worry Firefly...Nobody is going to take you anywhere without getting past ME first"  
  
With that being said, he looked around threatningly to anyone who dared to oppose him...  
(okay okay, so there was only Sailor Pallas and Gohan, but you get the picture...)  
  
"Trunks come outside with me NOW!" commanded Gohan.  
"But she'll take her away..." he pleaded.  
"NOW"  
  
THey walked out the door.  
"TRUNKS! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? SHE'S THE DAMN PRINCESS! YOU CAN'T KEEP HER CAGED UP  
LIKE SOME CAT! SHE'S NOT YOURS TO KEEP!"  
  
"OH YES SHE IS!!! THEY ARE CRUEL TO HER! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE WAY SHE IS TREATED   
AROUND THE PALACE? IS IT NOT OUR DUTY TO PROTECT THE ROYALS? I AM PROTECTING HER FROM   
THEM!"  
  
"Trunks-chan...you know that you cannot interfere with her personal life...it's not yours  
or my place." Gohan said softly.  
  
"HAVE YOU SEEN HOW THEY TREAT HER???" Trunks yelled.  
  
"It just isn't done. I'm sorry, she is destined to be the queen and marry a king."  
  
Trunks broke down crying.  
  
"but...i think i love her..."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Pallas and Hotaru shrunk away from the door.   
  
Hotaru couldn't believe her ears. He had said words that only one other had said about her.  
She didn't trust that. She thought that he knew something about her from all the chatting   
they had done...apparently not. She was so angry...  
  
"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME???" she demanded to no one in particular.  
"Taru...you have to get over whatever Onyx did to you. If you get mad at every guy who says  
"I love you." then you are going to end up an old maid with no heiress to the throne."  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND..."  
they were silent for a few minutes.  
"I want to go home." wispered Hotaru.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Trunks couldn't believe his ears. He thought she was better than this! All of a sudden,  
she just said she was going back to the palace, and started giving him the cold shoulder.  
And then she left...  
"Gohan...why?"  
"It's for the best Trunks"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hotaru stood in the throne room before the king and queen.   
  
"Princess Saturn, I can't believe your stupidity and your irresponsibility! How dare you  
leave your position for 2 days, with no word as to where you are going and when you are   
returning? You deserted your future Kingdom!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE CROWN! My daughter  
would have NEVER done such a thing."  
  
Hotaru looked at the queen in disbelief. which quickly turned to rage. She was tired of  
this. And she was going to do something about it.  
  
"Well your MAJESTY," she sneered, "Your DAUGHTER is NOT currently facing OPPRESION by her   
own people for something that IS NOT in her control! Your DAUGHTER does NOT have a queen  
that HATES her, and a palance full of senshi who were once her BEST FRIENDS giving her the  
cold shoulder because the COUNCIL decided unanimously to take the throne and give it to her.  
YOUR DAUGHTER was not practically chased out of a club and then run into by a MAN! No...  
IN FACT, YOUR DAUGHTER, IS INSTEAD GIVING HER 'BEST FRIEND' THE COLD SHOULDER BECAUSE OF A   
DECISION MADE WITHOUT CONSULTANCE OF THE ONES WHO WOULD BE MOST EFFECTED BY IT...NAMELY   
*ME* And guess, what your ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS...IF I COULD, I WOULD PILE THIS LOAD OF   
SHIT THAT HAS BEEN PLACED ON ME, ON *SOMEONE ELSE*!!! AND IF *I* DON'T DESERVE THIS CROWN,  
THEN YOU *MOST CERTAINLY* *DO NOT*!!! If your daughter were in the same situation, and had  
been through some of the things i have, then she would probably be *10 times MORE the 'Brat'  
that *I'm* apparently being! And one more thing,   
*HOW iDARE/i YOU INSULT ME AND GIVE ME THIS LECTURE WHEN I HAD NO CLUE HOW TO REALLY GET  
HOME BECAUSE I HAD NO CLUE HOW I GOT WHERE I WAS* But then again, I am the baka BASTARD   
child that could of been the result of your own HUSBAND impregnanting my DEAR MOTHER!"  
  
Hotaru just stood there glaring at the King and Queen's shocked faces before turning and   
calmly leaving. She was pleased to hear the Queens hysterical screams at the King.  
She calmly walked to her quarters, ignoring the abashed looks from the senshi.  
  
  
  
  
Okay...that's the end of this chap. I am so tired of Hotaru being walked over and ignored,  
so this came out. Now I know that some of you will hate the picture that has been painted  
of our lovely Sailormoons. This is in the far future, and Usagi has been upset for a while  
with the knowledge that her husband did go to places that he shouldn't that involved other  
women and doing things he shouldn't have. THis kinda put her on the brink, and when Chibi  
Usa was denyed the throne, she went over the edge. No, I do NOT hate Usagi or her daughter,  
in fact i adore them, But they have reasons to be angry, that are taken out on Hotaru.  
disc-  
btw-Just incase you were wondering...I don't own Sailormoon 


	6. Help from Friends

CHapter 6- Help from Friend  
  
  
Hotaru lay face down on her bed crying.  
  
*knockknock*  
  
"Hotaru...It's Ami-chan..."  
  
"Come in..." she wispered.  
  
Ami walked in and went over to comfort Hotaru  
  
"Taru...do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Oh Ami! I'm so tired of being treated like I did something wrong! It's not fair!!!  
I should have just stayed with Trunks instead of getting so mad..."  
  
Ami's head popped up.   
  
"Who is Trunks???"  
  
"He's the cutest sweetest guy I've ever met...He's a Z warrior."  
  
"Oh...I see...I don't know if that is such a good idea Taru chan..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks. For the past few days he had just sat there looking down with his  
eyes glassed over. He missed her...Gohan could tell. In the best interests of his friend  
and apprentice, he made a plan.  
  
~hour or so later~  
  
Gohan looks sternly at Trunks.  
"Trunks! You have been restationed as a palace guard! I informed them of your new levels,  
that excede even mine, and it was decided that you would be a guard of the royal family."  
Trunks looked at him with that hopeful vulnerable look in his eyes.  
"You mean...I would be protecting...her?"  
Gohan grinned at him and nodded.  
"Yes...I persuaded them to change your title to 'Guardian Warrior of the Heir' They agreed  
only because the heir is considered of supreme importance, and you are considered one of the  
most powerful warriors in this sectar."  
"Arigatou, Gohan-sensei!!! Arigatou!!!"  
"We will fly there tommorow."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
OKay...i know this chapter was short, but the next one should be out VERY soon!!! 


	7. Reunited

Chapter 7- We meet Again  
  
  
It had been 2 days since the big explosion of words in the throne room. All the senshi were  
being much closer and nicer to Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka especially felt horrible for the  
way they had treated her, seeing as they are her godparents, sworn to protect her no matter  
what happen, and they told her so. She was back to calling them her Michiru-mama and   
Haruka-papa.   
  
Hotaru had a lot to think about. Today she had been called in by the head senshi of   
palace security and royal family security, Sailor Uranus and Jupiter respectivly.  
  
*flashback to conversation*  
  
"Princess Hotaru-chan, you are getting a new personal guard today. He is a Z warrior of  
immense strength. The name has not yet been given to us. He should arrive at lunch time.  
He was born on earth, but has royal Saiyan lineage, his father being the Prince of Saiyans."  
  
"Okay..."  
*flashback ends*  
  
The looks on the two senshis faces had been odd, and mischevious... Hotaru just wondered  
who he would be.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"GOHAN!!!!! ARE WE READY TO LEAVE YET??????"  
  
"Trunks...be patient!!! It is still 2 hours before we are expected!"  
  
"But I wanna see her!!!"  
  
"Why don't we eat something first, that way we don't eat the palace out of food."  
  
Trunks eyes got wide at the mention of food.  
  
"YA!!!!! LET'S EAT!!!"  
  
Both the 26 year old and the 18 year old ran to the fridge lik children and dug into the   
food, with glazed over looks on their faces. Then they started to shovel the food...  
*an hour later*  
Both Saiyans sat in the middle of the kitchen floor when Gohan decided it was time to go.  
  
"Trunks...lets go."  
  
Trunks jumped up and they both flew out of the window, leaving a hideous mess behind them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Trunks was starting to get nervous...What if she still hated him and didn't want to see him?  
  
Gohan led Trunks through the door to one of the informal lunch rooms. When they walked in,  
only one senshi was there. THis one was clad in blue, yet was different from Sailor Pallas,  
who he had earlier met.  
  
THe blue senshi stood up and talked.  
  
"Welcome!!! I am Sailor Mercury, you must be the new guard!" she looked at the pair, and   
her eyes fell on Gohan.  
  
Gohan just stared at her breathlessly... He had seen her so many times, and every time it  
was the same!!! she was so beautiful, but she never seemed to notice him.  
  
She just stared at him! She hadn't seen him around before...  
  
Trunks looked at the two of them staring at each other...He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"So...When do I get to meet the princess???"  
  
Mercury looked up.. "Oh...I'll go get her."  
"I'll go with you!!!" said Gohan.  
  
Trunks sat there waiting. and waiting...until finally the door opened...instead of Gohan  
and Mercury, he stood face to face with Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Princess..."  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!! OMG IT's soooooooooo good to see you!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran up to him and embraced him.  
  
"I've missed you so much my princess..." Trunks said softly.  
  
"Me too..." She sighed contentedly and let herself fall into his embrace.  
  
*few minutes later*  
  
"Uh...Trunks...have you seen Sailor Mercury..."  
"Uh...no...have you seen Gohan? They were supposed to go get you..."  
"Oh no..." she said near laughter  
"I think my sensai has fell for your friend"  
"I think I agree!!!"  
"Uh...do ya think we could eat something..."  
"That sounds great! Mako-chan!!! Are you cooking anything today???" she yelled.  
A voice answered her from the kitchen.  
"Of Course Hotaru-chan!!! It is done! I will have a waitor bring you some in a moment!"  
  
A few minutes later a tray of the most marvelous smelling food was whisked out of the   
kitchen.  
  
"Princess Jupiter aka Makoto is the greatest cook in the galaxy."  
Trunks meerly nodded, his mouth too full of food to speak. Hotaru just gazed in amazement  
at the Saiyan Prince shoveling food down the never ending hole he had for a mouth.  
  
When finally the saiyan was finished eating, Hotaru burst out laughing.  
  
"Nani?" Trunks asked.  
"YOU ARE A PIG!!!" she choked out between laughs.  
"Uh...Saiyans eat a little more than regular humans..." he muttered, blushing.  
"Just a little!!!" she teased.  
He stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Well Trunks-chan, how about I show you to your room?"  
"That sounds good...I think a nap would do me good. Especially after that snack.  
Hotaru meerly rolled her eyes.  
"Well...Your chambers are actually in my wing of the palace. You have a seperate hallway   
with your own private bedroom, bathroom, gym, and kitchenette. Not much, but pretty good."  
she explained as she lead him toward her wing, "The Wing is set up pretty normally. The  
entrance of course has a living room with the latest in entertainment, we will be sharing  
that, and a kitchen, swimming pool (my request). One hallway leads to your private chambers  
the other to mine."  
  
Trunks jaw dropped as he saw the wing. The living room had a 150 inch television with   
an awesome steryosystem and all sorts of videogames. And book cases loaded with every type  
of manga known to mankind! He couldn't wait to see the kitchen!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
He relaxed into the hot bath contentadly. It had been a good day. He and Hotaru had just   
sat around and talked all evening. He could tell that she missed him and he never wanted  
to leave her. The fact that she was just a hallway away made him tingle. He wanted to see  
her again. He missed her and it hadn't even been an hour since she had left to her room.  
'Maybe I'll fell better after I eat something' he thought.  
  
Apparently he wasn't the only hungry one in the wing. He could see lights in the kitchen  
and when he opened the door, saw Hotaru, munching popcorn.  
  
"Willing to share?" he asked mockingly with one eyebrow cocked.  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Saiyans aren't the only ones who get hungry from time to time!"  
"Obviously" he teased.  
She stuck her tongue out again.  
"I sugest you stop that young princess..." he said teasingly.  
"Why? Can't stand being ridiculed?" she asked.  
"No,,, but I might have to do something like this..." he leaned over and kissed her gently.  
SHe looked startled, yet pleased. He quietly went back to his room, leaving her with her  
popcorn.  
  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter!!! This was a long one!!! Look for the next out soon!!! 


	8. NOt one yet

Chapter 8-  
  
  
Sorry about the LONG wait for dis one!!! I will try to make it worthwhile by putting up  
several chapters.  
  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her windows and she wondered why she had  
slept so late. She heard her door open and she rolled over to see Trunks standing in her  
doorway.  
  
"Morning sleepy head...I was wondering when you were going to wake up."  
  
"Shut up stupid baka!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Now what did I tell you about that?" he asked as he walked over and kissed her.  
  
She blushed and stood up.   
  
"COme on. Let's get the day started!"  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Your majesty. We have found the princess a suitor to meet with." said Sailor Venus to the  
queen.  
"Marvelous Venus. I'm so glad that I could at least do this for her! I feel terrible for  
the way I treated her!" said the queen. Yet on the inside, her intentions were anything but  
sweet.  
"Yes..."Venus looked down "I think we all feel ashamed for the way we treated her. It was  
uncalled for and VERY unfair."  
THe queen looked annoyed.  
"Just tell the b-i mean princess to be at the ball by 6."  
"Yes your highness"  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Venus walked down the hallway that led to Saturn's room. She wasn;t sure how Hotaru was  
going to react to this.  
iknockknock/i  
Trunks answered the door  
"How may I help you Queen Venus-sama?" he bowed slightly.  
"I need to speak with the princess." she smiled at his politeness.  
  
He turned and yelled, "TARU-CHAN!!! QUEEN VENUS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!" through the   
chamber.  
  
Venus stumbled backwards surprised at the outburst and almost miffed at the way he talked to  
the princess.  
  
Hotaru walked into the room.  
  
"Venus-san! What do you need?"  
  
"Hotaru...we have a surprise for you...There is a royal ball tonight in your honour. Many  
suitors will be there to see you. You must be ready at 6. Tonight your future could very  
well be decided."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Hotaru screeched  
"WHAT THE!!!!!???" Trunks screamed  
  
Venus stumbled back for the second time that morning.  
  
"Why princess! I figured you should be overjoyed! The queen is doing everything she can  
to make it up to you! You should be greatful!"  
  
"I-i-i guess I am..." Hotaru mumbled. She looked over at Trunks.  
  
He looked downward.  
  
"Queen Venus-sama...I will have her down by 6 sharp." he said.  
  
"Great!!!" Venus said as she left.  
  
"Trunks...I..."  
  
"It is your duty and mine. We...can't..." he added with a pained expression.  
~**~*~*~*~*6 o clock~**~*~*~*~*  
Hotaru walked down the grand stairway that led to the ball-room. Trunks escourted her. She  
danced with countless men taht night...All gaudy, self-loving, jerks. She was miserable.  
~~~*~~~~*~~~*Later that night after all guests had left~~~~*~~~~*~~~*  
Once again Venus confronted Saturn.  
"Princess...Prince Farimors of the Alpha quadrant has asked for your bethroal. The queen   
took the liberty of saying yes."  
"NO!" Hotaru screamed, frustrated, "I DO NOT want to marry some guy I don't even know!"  
"But princess! The Alpha Q is such a marvelous kingdom!"  
"Yes...And I'm sure the only thing that matters in marriage is how big the guys kingdom is!"  
she yelled.  
Trunks walked in only to hear the last part. He looked at her disappointedly.  
"No...Trunks you don't understand!" she said as he walked into his room and slammed the  
door.  
"What's his problem?" Venus asked.  
"I love him..." Hotaru said.  
"Oh...I see...so...wow..."  
"That's why I just can't marry Farimors."  
"And your not going to! I'm breaking all plans off with him!"  
"Thank you!" Hotaru cried as she hugged her friend  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hotaru was sitting on the couch when Trunks walked out of his room.  
He took one look at her and turned back around to go back to his room.  
"Trunks! We need to talk!" she yelled after him.   
He ignored her.  
Now she was furious. She stood up and walked right up to his door.  
"LISTEN UP NOW YOU ASS HOLE!" she screeched. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS  
SECOND!"  
She received no answer from the other side. so...  
She walked right up to the door and kicked it...hard...it flew open.  
  
Trunks looked up suprised.  
  
"What the f-" he started  
  
"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU ASS. I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY FARIMORS! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE WHOLE   
SENTANCE! YOU MISSED HALF OF THE CONVERSATION! ~I LOVE YOU~!!"  
  
He looked up...  
"You do?"  
"DUH!"  
"IT'S NOT LIKE IT MATTERS! BAKA-VENUS HAS ALREADY GOT THE WHOLE WEDDING PLANNED PRACTICALLY  
" he yelled.  
"I GOT HER TO CANCEL IT!" she yelled back.  
  
He walked up to her and grabbed her and backed her against the wall.   
Hotaru was terrified that he was going to hurt her. She shut her eyes.  
  
He leaned in near her face and kissed her.  
  
SHe opened her eyes in surprise and happiness.  
  
He slightly opened his mouth and tried to get her to do the same. She obliged and he slid   
his tongue in. She put her arms up around his neck and he put his low on her hips. They  
kissed more deeply until he broke it off to travel down to her neck where he started   
nibbling. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He backed her to the bed and  
they fell on to it.  
~~~~~~~~Next morning at breakfast~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru sat with her once-again-best-friend Usagi (chibi-usa) at breakfast.  
"So Hotaru...I heard some uh...strange...noises from your chambers last night." Usagi said  
with one eyebrow raised.  
Hotaru blushed right red  
"Uh...I..i..i was vacuuming" she lied  
"Yeah...right...So...does he kiss good?"  
"Who?"  
"Trunks, baka!"  
"Oh...that's censered. Your too young to know."  
"Oh whatever!!! I'm only a year younger than you!!!"  
  
Trunks walks into the room and goes to sit by Hotaru. His hair was sticking out in all   
directions (saiyans don't like mornings) He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her  
cheek.  
  
"Morning, sunshine!"  
"Morning, sleepyhead!"  
  
"You guys are sooo sappy!" Usagi said as she left the room.  
Both looked up, startled as Cere walked into the room.  
  
"Hotaru! So nice to see you!" she said a little too sweetly. She looked at Trunks.  
"And please introduce me to your friend!" she said eyeing him over.  
  
"Oh...This is Trunks. He is my new guard."  
Trunks looks slightly offended as him being refered to as the 'guard'.  
"And more..." Hotaru adds to make him feel better.  
  
Trunks smiled and continued gobbeling down his toast.  
  
Another guy walked in. He had jet black hair and eyes to match.  
  
"Onyx..." Hotaru whispered.  
  
Cere ran over to him and kissed him.  
  
"Oh Onyx!!! I didn't think you were coming today!"  
  
Onyx meerly glanced at her, his eyes focusing on Trunks. He gave the saiyan an icy stare.  
Trunks knew who it was, even before the name was said. So this was Onyx. The one who had  
made his Hotaru's life miserable. He protectivly put his arms around Hotaru.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief feeling Trunk's arms around her. She was no longer alone.   
Trunks wouldn't let him hurt her. Yet she still wondered why he had come to the palace.  
She knew he was up to something.  
  
"Why would you think I was up to something, baby?" Onyx purred, walking right past Cere and  
up to Hotaru.   
  
Trunks tightened his grip on Hotaru.  
  
"Who said I thought you were up to something?" she challenged. Then she turned to Trunks.  
"Let's go back to our rooms and continue where we left off dear..." she hinted. Trunks  
heard the pain in her voice and immediatly stood up.  
  
Onyx looked like he was about to try to beat the shit out of Trunks. Fortunately for both,  
Cere decided that she would have no more of her guy hanging over other women, so she hung  
onto his arm. Onyx's face changed from extremely pissed to extremely annoyed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of that chapter. WOW!!! That was pretty long compared to the other chapters  
Please tell me what you think of my fic so far!!! r and r 


	9. Transformation

Chapter 9  
  
A/N okay I messed up on the format thing at first, but now I'm continueing and I will try to do it right! Ya...I know...FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I will try to update this more often now!  
Trunks put his arm around Hotaru as they went back to their chambers, knowing that she was  
upset. When they got to the door, he asked, "Why don't we just cuddle on the couch for  
a while and watch a movie, Taru?"  
  
Hotaru was relieved. She just needed to get her mind off of Onyx. Trunks always knew what  
was best.   
"Oh Trunks thanks. That sounds wonderful."  
  
Trunks walked over to the video cabinet  
  
"What would you like to watch?" he asked her.  
  
"Hows about...Lord of the Rings?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, angel." he said as he put the dvd in the player. He went to the kitchen to make  
some popcorn and get dr. peppers. When he got back to the living room Hotaru was already  
curled up on the couch. He went and joined her. All of a sudden they heard a huge explosion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
The senshi were running frantically through the palace. It had been 10 minutes since the queen's chambers had been attacked  
  
Sailor Saturn and Trunks flew through the palace and finally found Sailor Juno. "Juno!!! Where is the queen? Is the royal family safe?" Saturn said breathlessly. Juno got quiet. "THey just found the bodies of the queen and king. Taru Onyx is back. He was the one behind the attack. Cere is in tears because he told her it was over and took the princess. Our king and queen are dead!!! Our princess has been kidnapped!!! One of our strongest warriors is crying over the enemy and You have to take immediate action!" She yelled the last part hysterically.  
  
THe color drained from Saturn's face. "WHY ME?" she yelled. "Because! You're the heir to the throne. You have to claim the throne now that the queen and king are dead!" "But I have to have a king too!"   
  
Saturn looked at Trunks. "You know how important this is, and how much I love you." she said softly. "I do. I will. I love you too." said Trunks and he kissed her. Sailor Ceres walked into the room.  
  
"Well this is all very touching, but I think we need to get on with it." she half-way sneered.   
  
Saturn glared at her. "I thought you were devestated." she stated. "I was. Now I just want to kick Onyx's ass. Let's do this!" she said enthusiastically.   
  
Saturn looked into the sky before yelling "I, Hotaru Tomoe, Queen and Warrior of Saturn, Accept the throne of Earth!" A bright light captured her body as she went through another transformation. She was still in a sailor fuku, but it had changed. Her bows were silver, and her skirt was lined in silver. Her gloves were a lighter purple and instead of her boots, she wore heels much like mars, except they were purple. A beautiful tiara with the symbol of saturn woven inside a moon graced her head. Her hair took on a lighter purple with a silver sheen.  
  
Trunks gasped as he looked at himself. He was wearing a silver fighting suit and had a crown himself. His hair was the same purple color, but his eyes had turned silver.  
  
Sailor Vesta ran up. "Good you are ready. We must find Onyx and get the princess back!" she yelled  
Well I finally updated! There should only be a few more chapter's before it's finished, but I hope it will be worth the wait! Please R&R even if youi already have you can still review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it! More coming soon! 


End file.
